


Butterfly Gardens and Wedding Rings

by tracingdandelions



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingdandelions/pseuds/tracingdandelions
Summary: Day 3:Proposal/Wedding





	Butterfly Gardens and Wedding Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, this time posting at 9:41! I'm getting earlier and earlier posting every day! This one was interesting as I didn't really have much of a thought of where it was taking me. But here's to me finishing the GRE and day 3 both on the same day. Thank you so much to all who read, please enjoy and have a wonderful day!

It’s somewhere around 10 in the morning when the four girls pile into the car. Ruby had called shotgun speeding past Blake and Yang to the front of the car. At the wheel, all Weiss could do was roll her eyes at the enthusiasm. Ruby’s energy was contagious and soon all four of them were singing to some eighties rock song. One that you never remember learning but know all the words by heart anyway. The song ends and a comfortable silence fills the car. 

Until Yang interrupts, “Where are you taking us anyway?”

Weiss catches her eye in the rear view mirror, “You’ll see soon enough.”

Yang huffs at that turning to watch the scenery pass. The ride is uneventful otherwise until they turn the corner and a large entrance comes into view. Ruby’s face is immediately pressed against the window to take in everything. Blake and Yang are much more dignified, leaning to see. The stone facade carved into grinning monkeys and roaring lions, ivy climbing between the animals making the entrance to the Atlas Zoo look almost like a ruin. The aesthetic is interrupted by the bright balloons and umbrellas near the turnstiles.A small crowd gathering to get in as unsupervised children weave around laughing.

“You brought us to the zoo?”, Yang groans at the same time Ruby squeals, “We’re going to the ZOO!!”

“Oh come on! We didn’t get to spend that much time enjoying Atlas, I wanted to bring you guys somewhere nice.”

At the drop in Weiss’ tone Ruby gets a look in her eye, “No, this is perfect Weiss”, she shoots a glare at Yang and Blake, “Some people just don’t know how to appreciate it.”

Yang sticks her tongue out and Blake raises her hands in defense.

“Hey I hadn’t even said anything, I think this is a wonderful idea, we can finally just enjoy ourselves.” She grins, lightening the mood as the four get out of the car and make their way to the front, Ruby practically bouncing every step of the way. After a small argument over paying for themselves, Weiss leaves to buy tickets, promising the others that they can get snacks once they’re in. Which takes longer than they expected, the line growing almost every second as more and more guests arrive.

The large arches of the entrance give way to a few gift shops and a restaurant before opening to the first enclosure. A small flock of flamingos sifting through the water, unperturbed by the mass of people ebbing to and from their pen. Ruby returns with a map, reading the legend before she gasps, eyes going wide.

“There’s koala’s here? Weiss we have to go now!” And before anyone can stop her she grabs Weiss by the arm and is down a path towards the right.

Weiss calls back to the other two, “We’ll meet up for food in a while yeah?” before she turns to keep up with her excited partner.

When they’re out of sigh, Yang releases a sigh and takes Blake’s hand, “Well… What do you want to see first?”

Zoos were neither of their favorite places. Blake didn’t know how to feel about the whole thing. She understood the conservation efforts and how much they helped with wild populations, but it still didn’t sit all that well with her. Yang felt childish walking around, but the two made the best of it. Admiring the elephants and rhinos and big cats who lounged about. Making faces at the monkeys who returned the favor by pressing their faces to the glass, causing both to laugh at their antics. Their favorites were the penguins, each one had a band that corresponded to their name, allowing the guests to identify them. But the best part was that the zookeepers had a board stating whether that penguin was good or bad the day before. Citing reasons such as stealing fish or knocking others over as bad deeds, while waiting for food, or being a good swimmer placed them on the good half.

They spent quite a while watching them speed back and forth through the water, Blake breaking their commentary as she stands, “Stay here, I need the restroom”.

Yang watches as she walks away and as soon as she’s out of sight reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a small box and sighs for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Weiss hadn’t told her exactly where they were going, only that it was the perfect place to propose. She turns the box in her hands and places it back in her pocket. So much for that. She thinks, standing to stretch as Blake returns, a glint in her eyes that Yang can’t decipher.

“Hey, there’s a butterfly garden over there do you want take a walk with me?”

“Sure, why not”, Yang almost seems to huff, a smile plastered on her face to hide her growing disappointment.

Blake takes her hand and they’re off, weaving through the crowd to a small building that leads to a small netted off garden. The pass through the entrance, a bored looking teenager handing them small cups of sugar water and muttering some warning of not touching the wings and staying on the path. Soon the door closes behind them and they are the only ones again. Walking the path they come across dozens of butterflies, ranging from large monarchs to a smaller painted lady and small blue. Several lighting down on their hands for a brief drink before taking off again to do whatever butterflies do. 

Yang catches sight of a large swallowtail perched on a red lower, and decides she needs it to land on her. Determined, she reaches over the rope divider trying her best to get as close to the butterfly without leaving the trail.

“Hey Yang?”

“Yeah honey, can you hold on for just a moment I almost-”, before she can finish her sentence, the yellow butterfly lands on her hand and turns slowly in triumph. A wide smile on her face that falls as she drops the cup, sugar water splashing on her leg, the swallowtail fluttering away forgotten. Kneeling before her is Blake, arm extended with a small gold ring.

“I know that our relationship hasn’t always been smooth, or perfect. But there is no one I would rather have gone through it with than you. It’s always been you, from the beginning till now. It was always you-”

She cuts Blake off, slowly reaching into her back pocket and taking her own box out to present to the woman she loves, tears streaming down her face as she collects herself to speak past the lump in her throat.

“And it was always you, I would walk to the end of the world and back for you, Blake Belladonna. So… Will you marry me?”

Tears are forming in Blake’s eyes, “I think I asked you first-”

But the words are cut short again as she is lifted into the air and kissed a dozen times, short pecks on her nose and cheeks and lips as Yang laughs, “Yes, yes,a hundred times yes” and Blake can’t help but laugh too. Caught up in the joy of the moment, she kisses Yang back slow and long before drawing back and placing the ring on Yang’s finger. She can’t help but watch as Yang takes her hand back, admiring the gold band.

“Now, I think there’s a question you still haven’t answered… will you marry me?” Yang drawls, pulling Blake back in.

The glint from earlier returns, “Actually, I’ll have to get back to you on that, I don’t think my fiancee would take to kindly to that”

Yang pulls back, hand thrown over her heart, “Oh you wound me my fair Belladonna! Please consider it once more?” And all of the sudden Blake has pulled her back in returning the kiss tenfold.

“Of course I will” she smiles and hugs yang tighter, “Just don’t tell my fiancee”

Yang laughs, “Of course, it’ll be our secret”  
The two leave the butterfly garden hand in hand, matching gold rings glinting in the sun as they meet back up with an exhausted Weiss and still hyper Ruby. They look and each other and laugh, maybe Weiss was right and coming to the zoo was just the right choice.


End file.
